


Desk Sex

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Percelot rough smut [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Lancelot (Merlin), Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Percival (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Percival fucks Lancelot against his desk
Relationships: Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Percelot rough smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Desk Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiGi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/gifts).



Now that Percival knew Lancelot liked it a little rough, he was more bold in what he'd agree to do to him. He topped more often, which got easier as Lancelot got more used to it, and they tried a number of new things. Most nights were planned out in advance and typically, the anticipation more than made up for the lack of surprise.

Today was one of those days. Lancelot felt like there was energy just thrumming through his body during afternoon training, despite the hard workout Leon put them through. His legs were aching by the time they'd finished, but he was still looking forward to more strenuous activity later. Seeing Percival doing pushups had done a lot to get him excited. Besides, the workout would provide a good cover story as to why he was sore and limping tomorrow.

He made his way on shaking legs to Percival's chambers before the sweat had even dried on his skin. The other knight already had his shirt off, muscles glistening in the candlelight. It was still light outside, but despite living on a high floor where no one could spy on them, neither liked to feel exposed with the window curtains open. The darkened room with just a few candles burning also added to the atmosphere. Not that this was going to be a very romantic evening, not with what they had planned.

"You ready?" Percival asked.  _ He _ evidently was. Sitting beside one of the candles on his sturdy desk was a bottle of a nicely scented oil and the top of the surface had been otherwise cleared off.

"Always," Lance said with a shiver of anticipation. "Do you want me to undress first?"

"No, let me do it," the larger knight instructed. He stepped forward until he was in his lover's space and then further so that he was forced to step backwards until the backs of his legs collided with the desk. With ease, he grabbed Lancelot beneath the knees and lifted him up until he sat on the top of the desk, simultaneously attacking his mouth with a hard kiss. He pulled back only to strip his shirt off above his head, the smaller man's arms easily going up to allow it. His hands traced back down over the taut muscles of his back and under the waistband of his pants. Lancelot gasped into his mouth when one of his thick fingers made contact with his sensitive hole.

"Y'know," he gasped out in between kisses, "this wasn't what I expected when you said you were going to take me against the desk."

A smirk broke out across Percival's face, and he stepped back before pulling Lance off the piece of furniture with a strong grip on his hips. Caught off guard, the smaller knight stumbled and the larger used this to his advantage to flip him around until his stomach was against the desk. He yanked down his breeches and then his smallclothes, exposing his ass. Lance groaned as his body and mind caught up with what had been done to him.

"Is that better?" Percival asked, bending low over his back to whisper it sensually in his ear.

"Much," Lancelot got out, voice husky. Happy to have consent reaffirmed, Percival leaned back slightly. He kept the fronts of his thighs pressed against his lover's asscheeks to hold him while he used both hands to unstopper the vial of oil and pour some into his hands. After that, he splayed his left hand out over Lancelot's lower back, pressing him into the wood while beginning to open him up with his right hand.

"N-not too far," the bottom asked, his voice already shaking because of the stimulation. "I want to be able to feel you tonight." Wanted to feel how thick he was as he stretched him open, he meant, without having been fingered too much already. Nodding, Percival was more brusque than usual in preparing him. He opened him up enough that there would be no risk of him tearing but not any more than that. It would be mingled pain and pleasure tonight.

"Grab the other side of the desk with your left hand," Percival instructed as he dropped his own pants down to his ankles. Lancelot's right arm couldn't be held above his head for very long due to an old injury to the back of his shoulder and so it stayed by his side while he reached his other arm up and across until his hand caught on the far edge of the desk. Percy had a plan for his right arm too in a minute, but for now he concentrated on slicking himself up before pressing slowly into his lover's tight body. Lancelot keened as he was split open by his thick cock and instinctively spread his legs a little wider. The movement brought his ass down and back slightly, spearing himself further upon Percival. It lasted only a second though as the big knight pushed forward and shoved him into the desk as he buried himself in the tight heat. When he was sheathed to the hilt he instinctively stilled to give the bottom time to adjust to his girth. Lance was panting but didn't even wait until he'd regained his breath to beg for more.

"Please, fuck me," he whined.

"I don't want to hurt you," Percy protested. His right hand found Lancelot's and he interlocked their fingers and squeezed gently.

"I want you to, please. Rough. I'll use my safe word if it's too much."

"Alright." Percival pulled his hips back until only the wide head of his cock stayed breaching Lancelot's asshole, groaning at the delicious friction of sliding through the tight ring of muscles. His lover yelped as he slammed quickly back in. At the encouraging moans he set up a brutal pace, fucking him hard and forcing his body to rock against the desk. He'd have bruises on his hips come morning, and despite not liking to see his friend hurt, something about the idea of having put the bruises there himself, having fucked them into him, only made Percival increase his punishing speed. He had to slow down to keep himself from coming already. Lancelot was so incredibly tight around him, as if he was a virgin again and they were having sex for the first time. That had been a wonderful experience too, each of them inexperienced but quickly managing to pull the other one apart, and very different from this one. They'd made love in that hayloft, tenderly and carefully, where as this could only be described as a brutal fuck.

Lancelot shouted, though he clearly tried to muffle it, when Percy adjusted his hips and his cock head bumped into the other man's prostate. The pain of the stretch was probably beginning to fade by now, replaced with pleasure and pressure as his inner walls were pounded. He couldn't lean back into the thrusts with his left hand still holding the other side of the desk, but he could clench around each one. It felt exquisite on Percival's cock. He had to be careful to only squeeze his hip and not the hand that held Lancelot's hand. The smaller knight wanted bruises, not broken fingers. Truth be told, the contrast between the tenderness with which they held hands and their rough coupling was getting to him, making him feel all sorts of love and lust mixed up together. He imagined that the feeling would be even stronger for Lancelot, given that he was the one actually being fucked. This theory seemed to be proven when he stroked his thumb over the back of his hand and the small knight groaned in response to the gentle touch as loudly as he would for a hard thrust against his prostate.

Lance whimpered when he snapped his hips and drove his cock deep inside him. Percival stopped moving instantly despite his arousal building towards orgasm, their hips still pressed together.

"Was that a good noise?" He asked. Lancelot had his eyes squeezed closed, his face pinched in what might've been pleasure or pain or both. There was a knock and Percy had a brief moment of terror thinking someone was at the door before he realized it was Lance's head hitting the table as he nodded.

"Please," he begged in a soft voice. "Keep going. Harder." Percival grinned at his words. He kept himself pressed firmly into and against Lancelot as he rearranged his body, pulling his left arm down and his right arm up until both hands were under their respective shoulders. That way, the big knight could lean forward and cover him entirely, encompassing him in his strong arms. Even if the smaller man struggled, he wouldn't be able to escape unless Percival let him go. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly until Lance's breath shuddered out of him and then just a little longer so he was sure he knew just how imprisoned he was, how powerless, how weak in comparison to Percival's awesome strength. Then he pushed up onto his elbows, his broad chest still holding down Lancelot's back but enough so that he could pull his cock out a little before plunging back in. He fucked him hard and if it wasn't for the fact that his partner was moaning and groaning under him he would have thought he was hurting him. The position didn't allow either of them to reach down to his cock, but the friction from him being rubbed against the table must've been enough. He screamed as he came, body going rigid. Percival fucked him through it, his previously fast but steady pace varying as he approached his own climax. Lancelot gasped with each thrust, unable to properly come down from his orgasm until Percy slammed in one last time before painting his walls white with come. He fell silent at the feeling of heat flooding his insides, mouth open as he fought to get air back into his lungs. The heavy weight against his back didn't help matters, as Percival ground into him as his cock finished spilling. He only pulled out after it had begun to soften.

The big knight didn't go far, remaining touching his lover as he grabbed a cloth from next to the oil to clean them both up. Lancelot shifted his arms out from under him but otherwise made no attempt to move on his own.

"Carry me to bed?" He asked in an exhausted voice, sounding thoroughly fucked-out.

"It's not even dinner time and you're already tired?" Percival teased, but he lifted Lance up. The smaller knight groaned in his grasp, and again when he was set down on the mattress. There were already bruises forming on his hips, under the red line in his skin where he'd been pressed to the edge of the table.

"A fucking like that takes a lot out of a guy," he defended himself lightly.

"I'm the one who should be tired," Percival countered as he crawled into the bed beside him. "I did all the work, you just laid there."

"You've always had more stamina than me though." Lance groaned as he rolled over to cuddle up as against his boyfriend. The arms that wrapped around him only squeezed gently this time, comforting rather than controlling. "I think I'm too sore to move anyway."

"Was it too much?" Percy asked worryingly. Lancelot hadn't used his safe word, but it would be too much like him to decide to suffer instead of speaking up.

"No, it was good," he reassured him. "Just the right kind of pain. Though I'd appreciate it if you could pick up some muscle salve from Merlin tomorrow."

"Do you want me to do it right now?" Percy offered. "I was planning on going to grab us some dinner anyway, and maybe find a servant to draw you a hot bath." He had the urge to pamper Lancelot, wanting to make up for what he'd just done to him, even though it had been enjoyed.

"You don't have to," his lover said predictably.

"I want to." He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Okay. Just find a tub to borrow then, though, and we can heat the water ourselves in the fireplace. I don't want a servant snooping on us. And give me a minute here with you first."

"Bossy," Percival teased, but he obligingly snuggled close to him and held him until he drifted into a light sleep. "I guess you were tired," he whispered as he shifted carefully out of the bed to go fetch him everything he asked for. 


End file.
